


Best Laid Plans

by sinoftheday (itsthedetails)



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-03-13
Updated: 2007-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-24 03:19:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258347
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsthedetails/pseuds/sinoftheday
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When two wires get crossed, who will get who's message? Sometimes the best laid plans just lead to the best lays...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Best Laid Plans

  
Logan was frustrated. He’d staked out Veronica’s apartment for the past two days, but it seemed that she’d expected he would try and find her there. He was at his wit’s end. Maybe things were finally coming to an end for them. It seemed after weeks of talking to her, of not talking to her, of fighting with, of not fighting with her, Veronica had finally moved on from their relationship.

Logan had checked in with Mac and Parker and found out that Veronica hadn’t been staying with them, so he made his way over to Wallace’s room. If she wasn’t at Mac’s, then she was definitely laying low with Wallace.

Logan knocked on the door and waited, but after a few seconds of silence from within, he pressed his ear to the door, listening for tell-tale rustling, but heard nothing. Finally, coming to the conclusion that no one was there, he fished a crumpled note from his pocket and stuck it to the board on Wallace’s door.

Please give us another shot. I think we both know what a good thing we have. I’ll be waiting tonight at 8:00pm in the basement viewing room in the library.

*~*~*

Piz struggled with his backpack, nearly dropping the giant soda he was carrying as he fumbled with his room key. When he finally wrestled the heavy backpack into submission, he twisted the key in the lock and pushed the door open. He let it bang back into the cinder block wall with a loud thump and dropped his bag on the floor. Turning to shut the door, he noticed a note stuck to the board.

He pulled the paper down and skimmed it quickly, then read it again. Know a good thing? He remembered having that conversation with Veronica in the food court. He remembered thinking then that they were finally on the same page. Had she finally caught up to him?

*~*~*

Logan paced in the dim room in the basement of the library. No one came down here except library staff and a few boring grad students. He glanced at his watch again; she still had ten minutes.

Logan ran his hand through his hair again and hopped up on a table positioned against the far wall. He and Veronica had spent many a night down here when she was working. She’d slip away under the guise of re-shelving books and meet Logan for a little alone time.

He sighed as he slumped back against the wall. He wasn’t sure what he was going to say to Veronica. He loved her, but they just couldn’t get in sync with each other. They were constantly questioning each other’s feelings and motives. Maybe it was time to face the music: maybe love just wasn’t enough for them.

*~*~*

Piz wandered through the dark hallways of the Hearst Library basement. He was certain the directory map by the elevator said to make a right at the end of the hall to find the viewing rooms, yet here he stood in front of a door that led to storage for the microfiche. He turned back the way he came and walked down the opposite hall. He tripped over a cart piled high with reference texts. The loud clang had probably alerted Veronica of his approach, but at least maybe this way he’d find her if she came to investigate the sound.

*~*~*

Logan’s head popped up when he heard a crash in the hall. A smile broke across his face as it dawned on him that she’d come. The breath he hadn’t realized he’d been holding in came rushing out in relief. He honestly believed she wasn’t going to show. He had begun to seriously worry their relationship was over. In fact, he was torn between trying to reason with her about the whole Madison situation, and just putting them both out of their misery and trying to at least stay friends.

He slid from the table and started to cross the room. A sliver of light cracked across the wall as the door slowly swung open. The shadow of the figure pushing the door stretched and distorted across the floor.

In stereo, two voices called out, “Veronica?”

Logan stepped closer to the door, surprised to hear a male voice. He reached for the dimmer switch and brought the lights up a bit more. There, standing in the doorway, where he expected to find a diminutive blonde, was a flustered guy with too-long bangs and a face too sweet for the likes of Neptune, California.

Genuine confusion played across Piz’s face. “Logan? What’s going on? Did Veronica leave you a note, too?”

Logan suppressed the urge to roll his eyes. “No, dude, I think there’s been a major misunderstanding.” He shuffled back and sat on the table again, shaking his head in disbelief. This had to be a sign. If they couldn’t even get simple note passing right, how could they communicate on a mature, emotional level? “Look, I think you got the note I left for her on your door. I thought she was hiding out with Wallace and avoiding me.”

*~*~*

Piz stood frozen in the center of the room, feeling extremely uncomfortable. He ducked his head, realizing yet again he’d jumped to the conclusion that Veronica was feeling the same things he felt for her. Standing here with the guy that always seemed to be between him and the one girl he really liked, Piz guessed this was the final nail in the coffin for him. Veronica just wasn’t interested in him like that.

Logan huffed and leaned forward to catch Piz’s eyes. “I can’t even be pissed that you thought Veronica had written it to you. Hell, most of the time I can’t even figure her out and I’ve known her since we were kids.”

Piz stared at Logan in wonder, unsure if he should answer or not. He shuffled his feet nervously. Logan didn’t have the greatest history when it came to handling things in a peaceful manner, except he didn’t seem tense at all—he seemed resigned. One thing was for sure—this wasn’t the Logan Piz was used to seeing.

*~*~*

Logan couldn’t focus with Piz fidgeting left to right and back again. He finally got why Veronica was always complaining about his own constant movement. It was annoying. “Will you sit down? You’re driving me crazy.”

Piz started at Logan’s impatient bark, but relaxed a little and hopped up next to him on the table, maybe a little too close. Logan could feel the heat from Piz’s body next to him. He felt the pressure of the other boy’s thigh brushing lightly against his own. He could smell the soft scent of the soap Piz used.

Piz was everything Veronica wasn’t anymore. Those big eyes were so trusting, small town trusting. He looked at Logan like no one had in a very long time. Without thinking, Logan reached out and brushed a long piece of hair hanging across Piz’s forehead.

Logan thought he saw Piz’s left eye twitch, but it didn’t stop him from leaning a bit closer and whispering in a way that made even his own flesh quiver. “You know Veronica would eat you alive, right? She’d chew you up and spit you out before you even knew what happened. I’ve—let’s just say, I’ve had my fair share of being dicked with and I couldn’t even handle her.”

Piz blinked like he’d heard the words, but couldn’t comprehend them. He surprised Logan by moving closer of his own accord. “I’m a lot tougher than you think.”

If Logan hadn’t known better, he’d have thought he was drunk or high, because for the life of him, he couldn’t remember later how he ended up kissing Piz. It wasn’t a hesitant brush of lips and it certainly wasn’t tender and sweet, and Logan definitely didn’t want it to end.

He shifted closer, pressing himself, and Piz, into an uncomfortable angle half-sitting, half-leaning on the wooden table. He snaked his tongue into Piz’s mouth, expecting resistance, but to Logan’s surprise, Piz’s hand slid up and cuffed the back of Logan’s neck to bring him closer. Piz tasted like the sweet saccharine of soda and Logan licked at his lower lip, biting down hard.

Piz grunted and shifted again so their bodies pressed hard together, but nothing fit together properly—elbows jarred ribs and knees dug in against shin bones. Something was pressed harshly into Logan back, causing a sharp pain to shoot down his right leg.

Finally, Logan grabbed Piz by the hips, and tugged him off the table. He turned them both so that he had Piz trapped against the wall. Suddenly, body parts snapped into place comfortably, like a jigsaw puzzle that had just been waiting to be completed. Logan nipped lightly at Piz’s neck, face fitted perfectly into the other boy’s shoulder.

Piz’s hands slid up Logan’s back and gripped his shoulder blades. Logan thrust a knee between Piz’s thighs and pressed up, grinding into his erection. Piz groaned deep in his throat, grappling up to gain more friction.

Logan grasped Piz’s hips tighter, flexing his fingers into the swath of exposed flesh where his t-shirt had ridden up. He moved again to cover Piz’s mouth, dipping his tongue in expertly and swallowing the whining moan that rumbled from Piz’s throat.

Piz’s hands dropped to Logan’s hips and then his ass. He clutched the firm rise of each cheek. Logan jerked in surprise. His hips thrust forward, hard cocks trapped between them. He broke the kiss, eyes widened and muttered, “You sure you want to go there?”

Piz looked flushed and fucked-out already, and Logan wasn’t sure if he this small town boy was ready for what Logan wanted to do to him.

Piz smoothed circles into Logan’s denim-clad ass and then squeezed him once again. “Stop treating me like I’m some little kid. If I didn’t want to do this, I’d have left already.”

Logan raised an eyebrow at Piz’s statement and then his deep brown eyes turned black with desire. He grabbed Piz’s arms and twisted him around so that Piz was bent over the table. Logan’s hands skated around to cup Piz’s cock through his jeans before he efficiently unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. Jeans and boxers were shoved to the floor and Logan pressed the length of his body to Piz’s. He nipped at Piz’s ear and then whispered, “You want this? You got it.”

Logan licked a long stripe along Piz’s ear, and then back across his neck. Piz moaned loudly, breath coming in pants, until he was silenced, by two of Logan’s fingers being shoved into his mouth.

With his free hand, Logan stroked soothing circles over Piz’s back; shirt rucked up to his underarms. “Suck. It’s all the lube you’re gonna get.”

Piz sucked, spit welling up under his tongue, slicking those fingers that would soon be touching him elsewhere.

Logan slid the fingers from his mouth and asked once more. “You sure about this?”

Piz shook beneath him. “Fuck yes. Oh God, yes!”

Logan dropped a kissed to the nape of his neck and used his legs to spread Piz’s thighs further. He felt Piz jump when the first touch of spit-slicked finger carefully massaged around Piz’s opening. He pressed and stretched and pushed in. A soft mewling noise escaped Piz and Logan pushed in further, working one finger in, twisting and stretching until he could fit a second finger beside the first.

Piz’s bare thighs rested against Logan’s denim-covered legs but even through the heavy fabric, Logan felt him shaking in pleasure. This small town boy was begging him like a big city whore. Logan knew he’d definitely underestimated Piz when he heard the kid beg for a third finger and then for his cock. “Fuck me, Logan. Goddamn it, fuck me hard!”

Logan slid his fingers from Piz and hurriedly undid his own jeans, shoving them down around his knees. His cock was flushed purple and straining up, greedy for friction. He spit in his hand and palmed his cock, slicking the head as best he could. He reached around to encircle Piz’s cock, hanging heavy between his legs, he stroked him, long and languorously. He pressed the blunt head of his cock to Piz’s opening and pushed forward. The tight ring of muscle was unrelenting. Logan gasped right along with Piz as the overwhelming feeling of snug heat enveloped him. He continued to stroke Piz’s cock, while he gently worked himself in.

Logan laid flush against the other boy’s back, steeling his resolve. Piz was so tight, Logan was sure he’d be done for. Piz wiggled back, feet scrabbling on the floor. “Move, damn it.”

Logan took a deep breath and began to thrust. He pinned Piz’s hips to the table. His hands gripped the edge of the table to steady himself as he pounded into Piz. The sounds of Piz moaning and Logan’s balls slapping skin filled the room. Logan thrust harder, knocking the table forward an inch, then two. Piz keened when the angle changed and Logan stroked against his prostrate.

Logan unhinged his tight grip on the table and reached down to take Piz in hand again. His dick was leaking pre-come and Logan fisted him tightly, letting his thrusts from behind fuck Piz into his hand. Logan felt his balls tightening and he picked up his pace, thrusting faster and stroking Piz harder.

With loud grunts from both of them, Logan’s cock erupted inside of Piz, coating him with come, as Piz shot pearly ropes under the table and across the viewing room floor. With one final jerk, the last burst of come dribbled over Logan’s hand, as Logan slid, wet and sticky, out of Piz’s body.

They both were breathing heavy. Their clothes wrinkled and half hanging off their bodies; Piz’s hair was more disheveled than usual, but they both had matching fucked-out grins widening their faces.

Logan turned and leaned back against the wall to catch his breath, and Piz slumped against the table, trying to do the same.

Finally able to breathe again, Logan grabbed Piz’s jeans and boxers from the floor and tossed him the jeans, but used the boxers to wipe his own hand off. With a crooked grin, Logan said, “I think you can do without these.”

Piz shrugged, and pulled his pants with a small wince. Logan fixed his own jeans and they stood staring at each other, not knowing what to say. Finally, Piz broke the silence, and with a silly grin and a swipe of his hand to brush the hair out of his eyes, said, “Who needs Veronica anyway?”

Logan snorted and smiled, giving Piz a small shove. “Come on, I don’t think you’ve ever seen my place. The Neptune Grand is a must-see on the tour. I wouldn’t want you to miss it.”

Piz grinned. “I bet there are a lot of things you could show me.”

Logan’s eyes sparked with amusement, and he winked. “You know it. Now let’s get a move on, grasshopper.”


End file.
